


Tastes and Touches

by deprough



Series: Dincember 2020 [10]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dincember, Dincember 2020, F/M, prompt: free song choice: Stay With Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deprough/pseuds/deprough
Summary: Corrie's night gets much better.cw: smut, all the smut
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dincember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tastes and Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This is part ten of Dincember. You'll want to read the series in order so that everything makes sense.
> 
> 12/21/2020 Dincember prompt - Free Song Choice: Stay with Me by Sam Smith

Corrie lay on her bed, feeling sorry for herself. Maneater was still out there, she hadn’t gotten laid, and she was going to be exhausted tomorrow. She hadn’t even bothered to change out of her clothing and had just about given up on the day when she heard tapping at her window. Sitting up on her bed and feeling suddenly like a teen girl being covertly courted, she hurried to pull back the curtain. Mando hung from her windowsill, looking up at her, as cold air pebbled the skin under her clothing.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, opening the window and grabbing him to help pull him in.

“Climbing in your window,” he said, doing so far more gracefully than she could have managed in that armor. 

“I see that,” she said tartly, but she couldn’t stop the smile on her face. “I have a front door.”

“I thought if you were sleeping, that would wake you or the kids, while me tapping once on your window might not.” He raised his hands, then paused and seemed unsure. She put her hands on his armored shoulders, and his hands dropped to her waist. “I wondered if you wanted to try again.”

If she hadn’t, that bashful edge to his voice would have made her want to anyway. She rather enjoyed partners who were a little shy. She laced her fingers behind his neck, careful to not mess with his helmet. “I  _ was _ thinking about going to sleep and trying to salvage my good mood in the morning, but I think you can help me with that.”

He pulled her toward him more firmly, his voice falling into a heated purr. “Since you’ve seen me, can I blindfold you this time?”

“You wanna see the goods firsthand?” she asked with a playful laugh.

“No, I want to taste your skin.” His firm desire already sold her on the idea, but his added statement made her want to lunge for the nearest eye-covering. “You don’t know how hard it was not to in the cabin, and tonight, I want to know every inch of you, in every way I can.”

“Okay.” Corrie had thought she’d be the seducer in their interactions, but his straight-forward declaration of his desires had her weak in the knees. “Lemme find a scarf.” 

She managed to restrain her libido enough to dig a summer scarf out of her wardrobe at a dignified pace rather than throwing everything on the floor and grabbing the first thing. She’d wanted this one because it was light enough that she shouldn’t get too hot under it. She passed it to him, and then pulled her sweater over her head. He started to remove his armor, but she had stripped to nothing before he was half-done. 

“You wear too many layers,” she grumbled good-naturedly as she helped him undress. The moment he had his pants open, she reached in and palmed the smooth length of his cock. He froze with a soft, strangled sound. “Okay?” she asked, abashed she’d failed to ask first.

“It’s been a while,” he admitted. She started to pull her hand out and he caught her wrist. “I didn’t say it was bad. Just…” He trailed off and swallowed hard as she wrapped her fingers around the firm length again. “Been a while.”

“You already said that,” Corrie said coyly, enjoying watching him struggle to think as she explored him. He started to shove his pants down, and she used her free hand to help him. Once they were pushed down to his thighs, she dropped to her knees and took the head of his cock into her mouth. 

He made a sound that might have been a word and grabbed her head. She paused to let him pull her off, but his hips rocked his cock further through her lips, and she spread her tongue on the back of it. His answering groan sounded like it’d been pulled up from the earth, and then he whispered, “Maker… Corrie.”

She hummed a moment and he gasped again, even as she took as much of him as she could. When she drew back, sucking firmly, he shuddered and she grabbed his hips in case his knees gave out. “I’m not… Corrie, you’re gonna…”

“It’s okay,” she whispered, wrapping a hand around him as she spoke. “Take the edge off, and we can have some fun.”

He didn’t answer immediately, and she thought he might object. Then his fingers stroked through her hair and she pulled the head of his cock into her mouth with gentle suction. Mando’s low moan brought a shiver of delight to her, and worked her tongue along the underside of his length. His groans deepened, and then he gasped, “Corrie!”

As hot cum hit her tongue, Corrie swallowed quickly, knowing from experience that she didn’t want to linger. Mando groaned again, and she paused to be sure he wasn’t going to fall down. For a long moment, he stood, panting. “Alright,” he finally rasped, pushing down his pants and stepped out of them. “Your turn.”

“Oh?” Corrie asked, standing up. 

He indicated that she should turn around; when she did, he put the scarf over her eyes and tied it tight. Putting his hands on her arms, he guided her to the bed. When the back of her knees connected with the bed, Mando pushed lightly and she flopped backwards on the bed.

She heard a soft thunk as he set down his helmet, then she felt his knees edge between her legs and nudge them open. Corrie complied, her pussy tightening in anticipation of his cock. Instead, he hooked her legs over his shoulders and dropped his mouth onto her already soaked slit.

A half-scream, half-yelp tore out of her throat. Corrie slammed her hand over her mouth, even as Mando froze. They both listened for a moment, then she whispered, “I don’t think I woke them.”

“Good.” He parted her folds with his tongue and she lost the ability to think any further, especially when he lavished attention on her clit. She balled up fistfuls of her blanket in her hands, writhing under his mouth. She felt the pleasure build steadily, and then explode when he pressed a finger into her clenching walls. Her first cry came out as a whine before she pulled the blanket up over her face and tried to muffle her moans. 

When the bliss finally released her, Mando was lapping at her clit in soft, easy strokes. “Stop,” she whispered and he did, his fingers tracing lines over her thighs as she shivered through the aftershocks. 

After a moment, he joined her on the bed, spooning her from behind. “I’m glad we did this,” he murmured into her hair. 

Corrie wiggled around until she was facing him, not that she could see that. Still, she wanted him to see the smile on her face when she said, “What are you talking about it in past tense? I have a lot more plans for you, bounty hunter.”

“I’m eager to see these plans in action, Sheriff,” he said. Her finger dug into his hair, and Corrie heard the soft noise he made in the back of his throat.

Hesitantly, she said, “Part of those plans involve the night. Stay with me. All night, I mean.”

She heard a soft inhale and she prepared herself for a denial. Instead, he said, “Yes.” Then his lips pressed against hers; surprised at the contact, she stiffened. He immediately pulled back but she caught him against the back of his head and pulled him back close. He kissed her chastely at first, but then with more fervor. Corrie answered in kind as he rolled her onto her back and slipped between her thighs. 

As he slid his hard cock into her willing body, Corrie knew she wasn’t getting much sleep tonight and she didn’t care. 


End file.
